


When Jim met Claire

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: The Adventures of Transgender Jim [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, genderswap dimension, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Due to some kind of dimension jump/slip the Enterprise crew meets the Enterprise crew.





	

There was no way at all that this could be real.  
Jim stared open mouthed at the view screen. On the screen the parallel version of him was also open mouthed and staring wide eyed at Jim. “Captain,” Came two voices, one from the screen and one from behind Jim. The two captains swiveled to look at the voices and then seemed to realise what should be happening.  
Jim cleared his throat and turned back towards the screen. “I’m Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. We appear to have jumped a dimension.”  
“It would appear to be that way,” Said the woman on the Captain’s Chair on the screen. “Captain Claire J. Kirk of this universe’s USS Enterprise. Nice to meet you. Not to sound rude or anything, but do you know how to get back to your universe?”  
“Mr Spock?” Jim said, turning to his Science Officer again.  
“Nothing as yet, Captain,” The Vulcan said.  
“We’d be willing to offer our services, my First Officer would likely be of help, she can bring her science team over,” Said the other Captain, the one Jim wasn’t quite sure he wanted to look at.  
“You and your first officer, as well as any of your crew, are welcome aboard,” Jim said, fighting his urge to decline anything this woman had to say. It was worse than looking at his baby pictures. “If you wouldn’t mind, I would like to invite you and your first to dinner.”  
Jim saw Captain Claire avoid his face. “We’d be happy to join you Captain.”

It wasn’t long before a small science team, Claire and Ms Spock were transporting over to the other Enterprise. They found Jim and Mr Spock waiting for them. “Mr Spock will take you to the science labs,” Jim said to the team and Ms Spock. “Would you like a tour?” He said, turning to Claire.”  
“I doubt very much will be different,” Claire said, with a chuckle. “But why not.”  
Jim showed her many areas of the ship and they paused in the Botany Labs. “Can I ask you something?” He said, turning towards one of the windows out of which her Enterprise could be seen.  
“Go ahead,” Claire said, also looking out of the window.  
Jim bit his lip. “Were you-” He cleared his throat. “Were you born female?”  
Claire can’t say she was expecting that. Self-consciously, she pulled the skirt of her dress down. “What makes you ask?”  
“I was,” Jim blurted.  
“Pardon?”  
“I was,” Jim repeated. “Born female, I mean.” He adjusted his binder to try and prove a point.  
“Oh,” Claire said, she wasn’t expecting that either. Which probably meant that Jim wasn’t expecting her to say; “I wasn’t, no.”  
Jim jumped. His eyes focused on her. “You weren’t?”  
“Transgender,” She said rather than repeat herself. She can’t say it’s not a relief to know that universe isn’t playing some sick game on her.  
“Then-” Jim’s hands flickered around his body as if trying to make a point his words couldn’t. “Then do you-”  
Suddenly, Claire knew what he was trying to say. “Feel dysphoric looking at you?”  
“Yeah,” Jim sighed, lowering his eyes.  
“A little.”  
Jim let out a breath that sounded entirely like relief. “I’m sorry,” he said.  
“Don’t be,” Claire told him. “I’m making you feel the same way.”  
“My name was Claire,” Jim said suddenly.  
“Mine was James,” Claire said.  
“Is that weird?”  
“Possibly.”

It was only a day or so before the two Spocks and their teams had devised a method for Jim and his crew to get back home. They said their goodbyes to the other Enterprise and his(?) crew.  
“It’s fascinating Captain,” Spock said, after they had successfully returned to their own universe.  
“What is Mr Spock?” Jim asked, as he moved a piece on their chess board.  
“The only difference between our universe and theirs is that all of the genders and sexes are opposite.”  
“You noticed that?”  
“Of course, Captain.”


End file.
